Azkaban
by SakiGirl
Summary: Las experiencias y pensamientos de Bellatrix en Azkaban


**Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió al leer un fic "Hermioney Remus", cómo paso eso? Quien sabe, va sin dedicatorias, a no si sí! Se la dedico a mi Sandy y mi vallita, porque son bien chidas chavas!...sandy sé que no te gusta harry potter y probablemente ni te guste el fic así que ni lo leas XD sólo te lo kería dedicar XD**

**Azkaban**

Ya todo a terminado, todavía no entiendo porque lo hice, no entiendo por qué no me negué ante sus ordenes; e perdido años en esto, no sé si quiera por qué estoy pensando en esto justo ahora, cuando ya todo termino, deben ser los dementores… sí…. Seguro es su efecto, los aurores me sacan con fuerza de la habitación, no entiendo por qué lo hacen con tanta brusquedad, aunque para ser sincera creo que ahora no entiendo nada, sólo sé… que al único que e amado incondicionalmente a sido vencido y si tengo tan mala suerte como pienso talvez este muerto en estos momentos, acecinado por un niño, no era tan fuete como pensé, un tonto niño de tan sólo un año y ni siquiera tenía varita en mano, pero que estúpida forma de morir.

Mi juicio es bastante ameno, todas las personas hacen un gran alboroto cuando entro a la habitación, no me importa mucho, es más hasta me divierte, en mi rostro hay una sonrisa pero no sonrió por felicidad sólo no les quiero dar la satisfacción de verme demostrar todo el miedo que tengo; el ministro se levanta y me apunta con el dedo, todos los presentes aplauden ni siquiera estoy segura de que dijo, a lo mejor me darían el beso del dementor y yo ni enterada. Todos los familiares de las personas que aceciné me miran con odio al parecer mi cara involuntariamente les manda un saludo en forma de burla, no entiendo porque todavía conservo la postura dura, fría y burlona que me a caracterizado desde pequeña lo único que quiero ahora es llorar, llorar de miedo y pedir piedad; pero no me lo puedo permitir, mi cuerpo no responde y hace todo lo contrario a lo que quiere, sonríe, los reta, los insulta, sino me merecía el beso del dementor creo que ahora si lo merezco. Por fin dicen mi condena, cadena perpetua en Azkaban, mi alma tiembla hubiera preferido morir ahí mismo; pero no puedo evitar decir y echarles en cara que el regresará y me liberará y es cuando tomaré venganza.

Día tras día al despertar no quiero abrir los ojos, le ruego a quien me oiga que todo sea un sueño, que sea sólo una mala pasada, sólo una pesadilla; pero siempre mis suplicas son ignoradas o rechazadas los dementotes se alimentan de mi no me importa del todo que se lleven los recuerdo de mi familia; pero me duele que se lleven los de Severus y los de mi amo, no puedo soportar sentir el vacío y tristeza que ellos me provocan, pasan años, meses, días, la verdad no sé sólo quiero salir de aquí. Me a llegado la noticia que el estúpido de mi primo a logrado salir, talvez no sea tan difícil como dicen, lo intento varias veces pero siempre me detienen; después de varios días ya no lo intento más, me duele todo mi cuerpo, si alguien me viera en estos momentos no me reconocería, no sé quien a sobrevivido; sólo sé de varios que nos han traicionado, no puedo ni pensar en su dolor cuando me vengue de ellos, porque los dementotes se llevan la alegría de imaginármelos agonizar.

Pasa más tiempo, ya quiero dejar de pensar en todo, sólo quiero morir, dejo de comer, dejo de pensar, dejo de moverme, estoy en mi "cama" (si se puede llamar así) inherte, esperando que mi hora llegue; aunque parece que el destino se divierte conmigo cuando por las noches cierro los ojos con una sonrisa en la boca con las esperanza de no volver a abrirlos, los rayos de sol que atraviesan mi celda se burlan de mi en mi cara como riendo a carcajadas de que sigo viva.

Todo pasa igual que siempre, abren la celda para meter mi comida, la miro pero no me levanto para recibirla, tan sólo veo como se acumula con el resto de la comida de los días anteriores, los ruidos y gritos de los demás me vuelve loca, odio escuchar las mismas estupideces de siempre, odio cómo les piden piedad a esas cosas, por favor, como si se fueran a tocar el corazón tan sólo por unas pequeñas súplicas; pero sucede algo diferente, un gran estallido derrumba la pared de mi celda, trato de pararme para evitar que el polvo caiga sobre mi rostro; sin embargo mis piernas ya no responden, apenas y puedo levantar un poco mi cara para ver que a pasado, mi asombro no tiene límites, su sombra, su silueta, el polvo se disuelve en el aire lentamente pero estoy segura de que es el, a pesar de todas las ganas que tengo de levantarme no puedo

-Aquí estoy por fin- el polvo por fin a desaparecido dejándome ver su hermoso rostro, igual al de hace 14 años, me da vergüenza que me mire e de estar destrozada por los años o por el cansancio no lo sé, sonrío un poco, me duele hacerlo hace mucho que no daba ni muestras de vida… no me importaba el dolor que sintiera e hice todo lo posible por levantarme pero solo pude quedar sentada

-A tardado demasiado señor- dije haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por levantarme y al lograrlo por fin trato de caminar sin mucho éxito y en cambio me tropiezo con la primera piedra el me atrapa, no puedo evitar sonrojarme sin mirarlo

-yo nunca llego tarde Bella- comentó sonriendo levemente y quitándome un mechón de cabello de la cara, era sin duda su regreso.


End file.
